starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Executor
'' | Afbeelding = 250px | model = ''Executor''-class | klasse = Dreadnought | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | eigenaar = Darth Vader | bestuurder(s) = Kendal Ozzel Firmus Piett | lengte = 19.000 meter | kleur = Grijs, Zwart | snelheid = 40 MGLT | versnelling = 1230 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 279.144 | passagiers = 38.000 | vrachtcapaciteit = 250.000 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} De Executor was een gigantisch ruimteschip van de ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught klasse dat diende als het persoonlijke schip van Darth Vader in de Galactic Civil War na de Battle of Yavin. Bouw De vernietiging van de Death Star I was niet voorzien in de planning van Palpatine om het universum volledig onder controle te krijgen. Er werd opdracht gegeven om een ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught te laten bouwen, een "Super Star Destroyer" zoals deze ook wel werd genoemd. Ontwerpster was Lira Wessex en de Executor (zo zou het schip noemen) werd in alle geheim gebouwd nabij Fondor. De Executor was met zijn 19.000 meter gigantisch van lengte en was puur als oorlogsschip door deze grootte niet erg praktisch. Het schip was eerder gebouwd om politieke macht en angst in te boezemen bij de tegenstanders. Het schip bezat 13 motoren die een rode gloed gaven bij het reizen. De Executor was met zijn 100 km/h snelheid erg traag. Het schip verving de Devastator als persoonlijk schip van Darth Vader die de Executor onder zijn hoede kreeg om de Rebel Alliance uit te roeien. Nadat het schip was afgewerkt, zette het koers naar Yavin 4 om daar de blokkade rond de maan te vervoegen. Laakteen Depot, een Rebellen outpost, was het eerste slachtoffer van de Executor. De eerste Admiral was Amise Griff maar eigenlijk had Vader het bevel over het schip. Uitzicht & Opmaak [[Afbeelding:Executor_ISD.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Imperial Star Destroyer onder de Executor]] De Executor leek op een pijlpunt van bovenaf bekeken. Een centraal deel werd gevormd door het "woon– en leefgedeelte" met de talloze dekken van het schip. Het schip bezat onderaan één enorme landing bay. De Command Tower was net zoals bij een gewone ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer gelokaliseerd boven op het schip. Dit deel, dat 285 meter breed was, was het meest cruciale deel van het enorme schip aangezien het onderdelen bevatte als de Shield Generators, communicatie sensoren en de vertrekken van de officieren. De brug van de Executor telde Transparisteel ramen van twee meter hoog. De brug bestond uit twee "crew pits" waar de hoofdcrew werkzaam was. Op de overlopen, tussen en langs deze pits, konden de officieren alles overzien. Darth Vader had zijn persoonlijke Qabbrat aan boord van het schip met daarin een Hyperbaric Pod en een persoonlijke ontvanger om berichten van de Emperor te ontvangen. De Executor vervoerde 144 TIE Fighters, 200 andere support schepen, 50 AT-ST Walkers, 25 AT-AT Walkers, talloze Repulsorlift vaartuigen en een aantal kant-en-klare basissen om te droppen op planeten. Het schip telde bijna 300.000 crewleden en kon 38.000 passagiers vervoeren, waarvan het merendeel gewoon Stormtroopers waren. De Executor had een indrukwekkend arsenaal aan wapens die zowat alle kanten van het schip konden bestoken met vuur. Ook de achterkant, die traditioneel het zwakst was bewapend, telde in het totaal zo’n 150 wapeninstallaties. De grootte van de Executor was in zeker zijn ook een nadeel. Zo kon het schip ongelofelijk veel proviand en vracht vervoeren en de docking bays van het schip waren zelden gevuld met het maximale aantal starfighters dat er konden worden gestald. Soms was de Executor dus gewoon te groot om het op volle kracht uit te rusten. Missie thumb|right|250px|''Executor'' in het Hoth Asteroid Field Hoewel de Executor al in opbouw was rond 3 BBY in het Scarl System, werd het schip pas helemaal operationeel boven Fondor in 0 ABY. Palpatine gaf Darth Vader na de vernietiging van de Death Star I de opdracht om de Rebel Alliance voorgoed uit te roeien. De Executor bleek meteen een ernstige dreiging te zijn voor de Rebel Alliance na verschillende berichten van het spoor van vernietiging dat de Executor naliet. Na de blokkade te Yavin 4, waar de Alliance Fleet toch kon ontsnappen dankzij een zeldzame Power Gem en Luke Skywalkers Force krachten, richtte Vader het Death Squadron op, bestaande uit de Executor en verschillende andere ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers. Het Death Squadron moest de verborgen basissen van de Rebel Alliance ontdekken. Door het overlijden van Amise Griff werd Kendal Ozzel benoemd tot bevelhebber van het schip. In 3 ABY speurde de Executor onverstoord door naar de basissen totdat een fragment van een Viper Probe Droid het schip bereikte. Firmus Piett ontdekte het fragment, afkomstig uit het Hoth System en Darth Vader liet onmiddellijk koers zetten naar Hoth. Omdat Ozzel te dicht uit Hyperspace kwam, werden de Rebellen verwittigd van de komst van het Death Squadron. Dit volstond voor Vader om Ozzel uit te schakelen en hem te vervangen door Firmus Piett als bevelhebber. Na de Battle of Hoth achtervolgde de Executor de Millennium Falcon in het Hoth Asteroid Field. In tegenstelling tot de kleinere ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers kende de gigantische Executor minder problemen met de impact van de asteroïden. Toen Darth Vader een persoonlijk bericht kreeg van Palpatine, gaf hij het bevel om het Hoth Asteroid Field te verlaten om een goede verbinding te genereren. Na het bericht werden Bounty Hunters ontvangen op de brug die de opdracht kregen van Vader om de Millennium Falcon te vinden. [[Afbeelding:Executor_bridge.jpg|thumb|left|250px|De brug van de Executor]] De Falcon bleef echter onvindbaar, zelfs nadat de Avenger haar in het vizier had gekregen, totdat de Bounty Hunter Boba Fett het schip had gevolgd richting Bespin. De Executor zette, zonder andere schepen van het Death Squadron, koers naar Bespin waar troepen naar Cloud City stuurde en bleef wachten totdat de Millennium Falcon vluchtte. Net op tijd kon de Falcon echter ontkomen. Nabij Endor fungeerde de Executor als het commandoschip van de Fleet die zich vooral gedeisd en verborgen moest houden. Na Palpatine’s aankomst op de Death Star II, begaf Vader zich naar zijn schip waar hij de aanwezigheid van zijn zoon voelde in de Tydirium die naar Endor vloog. Vader verliet de Executor en liet het schip in handen van Admiral Piett en Commander Gherant. Bij de Battle of Endor hield de Executor zich aanvankelijk afzijdig omdat Palpatine wou uitpakken met de Superlaser van de Death Star II. Om een klaar gezichtsveld te hebben moest de Fleet afwachten. Onder impuls van General Lando Calrissian en Admiral Ackbar werd de Fleet echter toch verwikkeld in de strijd omdat zij de schepen van het Galactic Empire wilden betrekken in het gevecht aangezien dit het vuren van de Superlaser mogelijk zou inperken. Op het einde van de Battle of Endor had de Command Tower van de Executor zwaar te lijden onder geconcentreerd vuur van alle schepen na een bevel van Ackbar. Deze aanval kon de Deflector Shields van de Executor doorboren maar het was door een fatale crash dat het schip pas zou vernietigd worden. Arvel Crynyd stortte neer op de brug van de Executor waardoor het hele communicatie- en besturingsgedeelte werd uitgeschakeld en de gigantische Star Destroyer werd aangetrokken door de Death Star II en er te pletter stortte. Ironisch genoeg vernietigde een schip, een A-Wing Starfighter, dat werd ontworpen door Walex Blissex de Executor die was ontworpen door zijn dochter Lira Wessex. [[Afbeelding:Executor_crash.jpg|thumb|right|250px|De Executor stort neer op de Death Star II]] Specificaties Wapens * 500 Turbolaser Batteries * 250 Concussion Missile Launchers * 250 Ion Cannons * 40 Phylon Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors Gekend Personeel Legends Na Bespin, reisde Darth Vader met de Executor naar Coruscant om er persoonlijk een missie van Palpatine aan te nemen. Onder het bevel van Admiral Okins werden een geheime rebellenpost in de Vergesso Asteroidss opgeblazen, net als andere talloze rebelleninstallaties. Net alvorens de Executor naar Endor werd gestuurd, vernietigde het Falleen's Fist, de persoonlijke Skyhook van Prince Xizor. Achter de Schermen *Over de lengte van de Executor bestond lang onzekerheid. De boeken van West End Games vermeldden een lengte van 8000 meter wat niet overeenkwam met de lengte uit de film. Daarna werd een upgrade doorgevoerd van 12.800 meter maar dit compromis werd later ook als te klein bestempeld. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Executor in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Imperial Sourcebook *Classic Star Wars – Comics *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Novel) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Novel) *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Dreadnoughts category:Executor-class Star Dreadnaughts category:Imperial Navy